The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten
by Kierany9
Summary: Follow Trunks and Goten as they do things super Saiyan kids normally do. But everything they do ends up with wacky consequences. Read on for more.
1. Minathians

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten**

Chapter One: Minathians

* * *

She looked from the window of the Saiyan pod she had salvages upon the bright planet Earth, her future home. Jazmin was the last survivor of the Minathian race, a race more powerful than the Saiyans and more wise than the Nameks. Not to mention beautiful. Her home planet had been destroyed by evil, an evil stronger than any evil ever. Only she knew where to find aid to destroy the evil.

"Well E-9001, looks like we're almost there." she said to her computer.

"Affirmative." it replied.

"Can you give me a scan on the planet?"

"Earth is home to a race known as the Humans. However, there are also several Saiyans and Human-Saiyan half breeds."

"How cute. I wonder if they're strong and handsome."

"Very. Strap yourself in, we're going to re-enter."

Jazmin strapped herself in and looked at the coordinates. She was going to land in a wasteland. E-9001 mentioned that a Saiyan called Raditz had also crashed there. She put her head back and relaxed for a minute as the pod rushed through the atmosphere. Then there was a huge shock. The door opened. Jazmin looked outside and sniffed the fresh air. Her black hair fluttered in the wind, her beautiful lips glittered in the sunlight. Her green eyes matched the meadow and her cream skin and rosy cheeks were intensified by the clear sky. She got her tail out and touched her cute fox-like ears. Then her head exploded.

Meanwhile in a hovercraft, two hundred metres above the crash site, Trunks shook his head, looking down with a disapproving look.

"Bloody Mary Sues."

"That's the second one today." replied Goten as his friend put down the sniper rifle.

* * *

**Thank's for reading and hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And for those who write these kinds of characters, prepare for an disapproving Trunks to blow their heads off. Concrit appreciated.**


	2. Diary of Vegeta

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten**

Chapter Two: Diary of Vegeta

* * *

"Hey Trunks. You sure this is a good idea?"

"For the tenth time, yes. If we see what's in dad's diary then maybe we can find out what his obsession is."

Goten and Trunks continued up the staircase. Bulma and Vegeta had gone out, and no-one else knew he was awake. As for Goten, he had snuck out as soon as Chi-chi put him to bed.

"If we get caught, then we're as good as dead." said Goten, still worried in case he got caught.

"But if we don't get caught then nothing. Come!"

"You know Chi-chi. Even Goku gets nervous if she gets angry. One time she ruined half the house chasing me around. You have an understanding mother."

"You have an understanding father."

"True..."

Goten and Trunks opened the door to their parents bedroom. The coast was clear. They searched high and low, and after about ten minutes, Goten found something.

"Trunks, Trunks! Get over here!"

Trunks and Goten looked at the blue book, with the Saiyan's royal symbol on it, opened it and searched for the most recent complete page, yesterday's entry. That thing dated back to before Planet Vegeta blew up.

_5.30 AM: Got up early again. I need to train to defeat Kakarot once and for all!_

_5.40 AM: Breakfast. I made myself some cupcakes with milk. Why did they taste so bad? Maybe I was supposed to use cereal..._

_6.00 AM: Have a shower and wash my hair. Note to self: Always make sure I have enough steel powder to keep my hair up_.

_6.20 AM: Train at 600x gravity._ "My dad's like a boss. With 600x gravity training, your dad won't stand a chance."

_6.21 AM: Sprain back._ "Who's like a boss?" "Shut up!"

_7.30 AM: Recovered. Bulma tells me to train at 400x gravity. No way! That's hardly anything!_

_7.31 AM: Set gravity to 500x gravity._

_7.32 AM: Sprain back again._

_8.00 AM: Recovered. Might as well listen to moose face and train at 400x gravity._

_8.01 AM: Sprain back for the third time. Turns out I had the 10x bonus multiplier on as well. No wonder I sprained my back, I had it on 6000x._

_9.00.1 AM: Recovered. I had some of Bulma's cereal and milk. Next time I won't use cupcakes._

_9.10 AM: Train at 600x gravity._

_9.11 AM: Sprain back._

_9.45 AM: Train at 500x gravity._

_3.00 PM: Have lunch._

_3.05 PM: Train at 550x gravity. Also got indigestion._

_3.06 PM: Throw up._

_3.10 PM: Take some of Bulma's latest Capsule Corp invention, the Capsule Muscle Growth Powder. Since I'm the prince of Saiyans, I think I'll take thirty doses. I don't care what the label says, two doses a week isn't enough._

_3.15 PM: Train at 600x gravity._

_6.00 PM: Go and take that sorry excuse of a boy to the cinema with Goten. He should be training, not watching stupid films._

_7.30 PM: Get home and go to the toilet. Where's Bulma? She should be making dinner!"_

_8.00 PM: Still on the toilet._

_8.30 PM: Mrs Brief tells me there's an emergency. Some imbecile got some labels wrong, on the Capsule Mega Laxative Powder and the Capsule Muscle Growth Powder I think. Wait...oh shit!_

_9.00 PM: Train for an hour at 600x gravity._

_10.00 PM: Double check that the condoms work perfectly. Last time I didn't inspect them well, that brat Trunks was born._

Trunks and Goten were interrupted by a knock on the door. Vegeta and Bulma entered the room. Goten jumped into the wardrobe. Trunks looked at his father with a sheepish smile and dropped the diary. Vegeta's look changed. His eyes showed a certain rage. Trunks began inching away. A golden aura exploded. Super Saiyan Vegeta looked upon his son with certain contempt. But not before blasting the wardrobe Goten was hiding in.

"Trunks, you're coming with me. Goten, you're free to go." ordered Vegeta. Goten sighed with relief.

"Oh and one last thing. Bulma, let Chi-chi know what Goten was up to."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the second instalment of The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten! Until next time! Concrit is still appreciated.**


	3. Trunks' Letter

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten**

Chapter Three: Trunk's Letter

* * *

To my dearest fanfiction writers:

First things first, I am a boy. Not a girl. A boy. And I'm not interested in boys. I don't like dating at all. It's just not my thing. Mom says it grows with age. I'm only 10 you know. Age of consent is 16...or 13 in some places. So stop writing those underage sex fics. And my father is NOT gay for Goten's dad. I don't want to get unfairly destroyed by your crappy overpowered self insert either. If you try any of that bullshit again, you will end up like Jazmin from chapter one.

Yours truly, Trunks

PS: My dad is not gay for Nappa, Raditz or Tarble either(Really? Incest. You guys are sick...). Besides, he already has a wife. You really need to lean how to keep people in character. Thank goodness I'm not Shadow the Hedgehog though. Boy, does he have it bad.

* * *

**Feels good to mock Bad!fic authors :D**


	4. She's the Mary in disguise!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten**

Chapter Four: She's the Mary in disguise!

* * *

She looked from the window of her super-advanced space pod upon the dull planet Earth. She let off an evil laugh. Her name was Cynthia. She was in pursuit of Jazmin, the last survivor of the Minathian race, a race weaker than a space puppy with three legs and more stupid than a Saiyan tramp on crack, in her opinion anyways. Their home planet had been destroyed. She had blown it up with her friends whilst drunk. Then, some survivor goes around writing bashfics about them. Not to mention, she had gone to get help from some puny planet.

"Hey dumb-bot, are we there yet?" she yelled to her computer.

"Negative." it replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Negative"

"Are we there yet?"

"Negative"

"Are we there yet?"

"Affirmative"

"What puny mortals are on the planet?"

"Earth is home to a race known as the Humans. However, there are also several Saiyans and Human-Saiyan half breeds."

"So the stupid little Saiyans there? How strong."

"Very strong indeed. You will need a plan though. Strap yourself in, we're going to re-enter."

Cynthia smashed the seatbelt warning light and looked at the coordinates. She was going to land in a wasteland. Her dumb-bot mentioned that a Saiyan called Raditz had also crashed there. Then there was a huge shock.

"Shit...my face." she said, clenching her nose, wishing she had put her seatbelt on.

The door opened. Cynthia walked out, her blond curly hair was in a mess. She looked around with her ominous red eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and matching miniskirt. She tripped and landed face-first in the mud.

"I think I chipped a fang..." she muttered whilst brushing the dirt off her pale white skin. "Stupid planet!"

She jumped high in the air and created a massive 1-mile crater with a red and black energy blast. She landed back in the crater and laughed

Meanwhile in a hovercraft, two hundred meters above the crater, Goten looked at his friend.

"Think she's a Mary Sue?"

"Nah. All the Mary Sues want to be flawless heroes. This one seems evil. And she screws up a lot." replied Trunks.

"Shouldn't we attack evil people?"

"She screws up too much to do anything dangerous..."

**Five years later...**

Several fires raged uncontrollably again. The sky was tinted red, as smoke from volcanoes to wildfires polluted everything. In the distance was a castle, highly fortified and floating, built just under half a decade ago. As undead roamed the streets, and a flying girl blew up another building, two teens hid in the alley.

"I told you she was a Mary Sue."

"Shut up Goten!"

* * *

**Next time, Dragon Ball Z's take on Star Wars. It might take a while though.**


	5. Epic Rap Battles of DragonBall Z

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The crazy adventures of Trunks and Goten**

Chapter Five : Epic Rap Battles of DragonBall Z

* * *

**Goten**  
Hey Trunks! Beat this!  
I'm gonna blow your mind!  
With this epic rap you'll never win.  
Darn, it's mom...never mind.

**Trunks  
**Ha! You can't do anything.  
Now I'm in control.  
You'll be arrested.  
By the lameness patrol.

You think your Kamehameha's are so big.  
Well you couldn't even break a twig.  
I'll show you a real attack.  
And I won't cut no slack!

**Goten  
**I'm better! It says so in my blood.  
Your dad can't do crap against mine.  
His Big Bang and Final Flash are so lame.  
A Kamehameha will put him to shame!

Now look who's better, me or you.  
The answer's obvious to anyone who's head's out of the loo!  
My dad can go Super Saiyan three!  
That fills your dad's pants with pee!

**Trunks**

Talking about fathers.  
Mine's right behind you.  
You said about filling pants with wee?  
My dad's gonna fill yours too.

**Goten**

Owch! Hey! That's not fair.  
Go away unless you want me to show.  
The story with your pa and Nappa as a pair!  
Now who's ready to go!

**Vegeta**

Don't remind me of that crap story.  
It wasn't in the least gory.  
I hate that darn yaoi!  
I would crush the author like a ragdoll toy!

**Goku**

Is it too late to join the rap?  
Because I have a few verses too!  
Now what were they...crap!  
I think I forgot my lyrics too.


End file.
